1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to chip package fabrication, and more particularly, to methods and a related mold for injection molded solder (IMS).
2. Background Art
In the integrated circuit (IC) chip packaging industry, injection molded solder (IMS) is a widely used process for forming structures on a wafer. IMS includes using a glass mold having numerous openings that are filled with solder. The solder is then transferred from the openings to a wafer forming structures such as controlled collapse chip connects (C4). IMS may also be used to form a wide variety of other structures. Unfortunately, sometimes the fill process of the openings on the mold is not perfect and there are fill related defects on the mold. These defects must be repaired if a perfect wafer is to be produced. Currently, there is no automated process to correct the defects and a manual defect picking and replacement operation to repair the molds is used.